Total Idiotic Legendary Island
by Kavi the Marauder
Summary: Swift and Sapphire return to host a game show where the legendaries get the chance to win 10 Trillion dollars but its not easy when you have tension between all of them and drama. Will one of the legendaries win the money and go through all the drama they will face? Stay tune! A Co-author will be appreciated to help me get through to this story. New Hosts are Bolt and Jaxon!
1. Chapter 1

**Now here we go to see the next project I will be working for a while. Lets read**

The camera takes us to an island that looks very familiar with two smiling hosts. The first one was a green serpent with a cape and it was a grass type while the other was a dragon serpent that had a necklace around her neck and some hair. They looked like this was the best moment of their life.

"Hello viewers, now you remember me Swift and my co-host Sapphire from the series we participated in. Now we will host a game show very similar to the ones you have seen lately but this time, we are having LEGENDARIES join us instead of normal Pokemon. 14 legendaries will participate in this show so lets get underway." The Serperior explained as he looked at the docks to see the Wailord drop off legendaries

The first four legendaries were all deer looking Pokemon that had their different colors and sizes. One was blue, black and had yellow spiral horns along with a white beard. The second one was a green deer with a crème colored body and pink leaves coming out of her neck. The third one was a shorter but more heavier set, brown colored bull. The fourth was a colt with a blue wavy tail, crème colored body and red mane along with a horn.

"Welcome the Swords of Justice," Sapphire said as they got off

"Dammit, I cant cause pain," Cobalion muttered

"This wont be good," Virizion agreed as Terrakion nodded in agreement

"This will be awesome!" Keldeo exclaimed

"Alright, stand over there please," Swift said pointing to a flagpole

The second Wailord dropped off another deer Pokemon, a Phoenix and a black dragon.

"Welcome Xerneus, Yvental and Kavi," Swift said as Cobalion grinned when he saw Xerneus

"Aw crap….oh hello Cobalion," Xerneus smirked as she approached him

"You want to blow up a mountain after this?" Kavi asked

"Hell yeah!" Yvental replied

The third Wailord came and brought a tall dark grey colored Pokemon with a purple tail, a legendary that was made of ice but acted like a robot, and an ice bird.

"Welcome Mewtwo, Regice and Articuno," Sapphire greeted as they just walked past them

"Hey Regice, wanna play Twister?" Keldeo asked

"YES!" Regice screamed

"Who wants to cause pain!?" Yvental asked

"Definitely me," Mewtwo said as Kavi smiled but frowned when he saw Articuno

The fourth Wailord came out as it dropped off a large rainbow colored bird, another blue dragon, a pink and yellow lunar swan and a blue wolf Pokemon with a purple mane.

"Welcome Cresselia, Ho-Oh, Suicune and Latios," Swift greeted

"Meh," Cresselia said glumly

"Yes, another day for pain!" Latios cheered as he joined Mewtwo, Yvental and Kavi

"Well, I am lucky," Suicune grinned as she sat next to Virizion watching Keldeo

"Lugia didn't make it? Oh well," Ho-Oh said as she just sat next to Articuno

"Alright Legendaries, you will be split into two teams but how these teams will be determined will be by the viewers! The viewers will choose who goes on what team. And here are your team names right now." Sapphire explained

**Crushing Kyurem's ****Rebellious Rayquaza's **

**Legendaries: Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo, Cobalion, Xerneus, Yvental, Kavi, Mewtwo, Articuno, Latios, Regice, Ho-Oh, Suicune, Cresselia**

"Alright viewers, you choose who goes on which team. Simply send us a letter(PM) and whoever gives the best results will have the legendaries chosen for those teams. We will see you later on Total Idiotic Legendary Island!" Swift said as the screen faded black

**So make the roster guys. I would like it if you make the teams where there is so much drama. Drama is what everyone wants so lets have a lot of it. Thanks guys and this is Kavi signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now here we go****!**

"Alright legendaries, are you ready to tour the island?" Swift asked smiling

"No, we already know the whole island," Terrikion retorted

"Too bad, we will do it anyway," Sapphire replied as the legends groaned

"**This is the confessional, unlike the ones you guys made us go in which sucked, we gave you a nice one." Swift spoke as there was a shiny new restroom**

"**Something isn't right," Virizion commented looking around the confessional**

"**I don't like this feeling that I am feeling," Mewtwo muttered **

Swift and Sapphire took all 14 legends to the dining room and it looked like a 5 star restaurant. The legends had their mouths gapped when they saw this and they weren't expecting such nice details to the island.

"**Are they being nice to us? After everything we put them through, they are returning a nice complement to us?! This doesn't add up," Kavi exclaimed looking at the camera**

"Volcarona will be the chef again and she is glad that she was put back here," Sapphire explained as Volcarona looked like she was actually having a good time

"**We had some extra money so we spent it on remaking this island, it will still be the same mostly but we just want the legends to get comfortable. Then the fun starts," Swift grinned evilly**

"Oh and before we forget, lets put you guys on opposite teams," Swift suddenly remembered as he went and grabbed a sheet of paper that was no bigger than half a page.

"So here are the teams. On the Krushing Kyurems are Kavi, Virizion, Regice, Cobalion, Yvental, Ho-Oh and Mewtwo. On the Rebellious Raquazas are Terrakion, Suicune, Keldeo, Cresselia, Latios, Articuno and Xerneus. Your cabins are those two different hotels over there, guys get the fifth floor and girls get the first," Sapphire said as the guys glared at her

"Why are we at the very top?" Latios grumbled

"Because girls are always first," Swift replied smiling

"Let me guess, challenge will be in ten minutes," Kavi concluded

"More like an hour, get used to your team. Drop all your stuff in your hotels and get settled because this challenge is going to hurt," Swift answered with a toothy grin

"**I knew it," Cobalion commented**

**KK's Guys (lol for abbreviation for the Krushing Kyurems)**

When the guys entered their floor, they again gapped when they saw how fancy the place was. It was literally just one large room but it counted as a floor for its size. There was five beds, five windows, a 56'' plasma TV, an XBOX 360 with games, laptops, a refrigerator with drinks inside, a large closet and a large bathroom with three sinks.

"Holy crap! How did they afford this?!" Regice exclaimed as he instantly went to the TV

"The beds are so soft and fireproof!" Yvental yelled laying on his bed that was perfect for his size

"We have wifi! Hacking nucleur missiles!" Kavi laughed

"I can see the other team from here and….Xerneus," Cobalion sighed as he wasn't happy about the teams

"We have a firing range in here too!" Mewtwo yelled as he was firing guns down the range

**Girls**

"Wow, I didn't expect this big of a room," Virizion commented as everything a woman would want was there

"Especially for the two of us, I wonder if we have room service. Most likely not but I don't believe this," Ho-Oh replied as she looked around the room for any cameras

"Your right, it just doesn't add up," Virizion nodded

"Well lets see what else this hotel has," Ho-Oh said as she went into the elevator with Virizion

**OOOOO**

**RR's Guys (Rebellious Rayquaza's)**

The guys had the same thing inside their room except it was made to their liking. There was an arcade inside, a skyroof, a gym set and surprisingly, a vending machine.

"GAMES!" Keldeo said in rejoice as he instantly started to play the very first game he saw

"They built a series of work out sets for me? I am…'sniff' Nobody was this nice to me!" Terrakion cried slightly

"A vending machine!? Now that is a new thing but I like the sky roof. I am going back to the lobby, I saw a hot tub there," Latios said

**Girls**

"How…wow," Xerneus commented as she herself could not imagine something like this

"Its just not possible…..how could they afford this?" Articuno asked herself

"Am I dead? I must be," Cresselia agreed

"Too bad Cobalion couldn't be with you Xerneus," Suicune said

"Oh….yeah…." Xerneus sighed glumly

"I am going to the hot tub," Cresselia said as she entered the elevator

"**To answer everyone's question, Arceus got sick and tired of doing her job so she took a week vacation. She literally paid for this island to be rebuilt, we paid some of it but she paid most of it. After that, she then had a hotel built here but we asked for another one and she agreed to make another. For a whole week she enjoyed the place," Sapphire explained**

"Campers! You got fifteen minutes before you start your challenge so do whatever you want and then get back here!" Swift yelled through a microphone

Latios was inside the hot tub literally relaxed where he could fall asleep but he didn't since there was a challenge that was coming up. He sensed someone approaching as he looked at the elevator to see Cresselia.

"Oh, is it alright if I join you?" Cresselia asked

"Sure if you don't rape me," Latios replied closing his eyelids but putting on some shades

"Like when have I ever done that?" Cresselia retorted angrily

"Last time we dated," Latios answered plainly

"It wasn't rape if you enjoyed it," Cresselia countered entering and relaxing

"Ok, you have a point. So….you broke up with Darkrai?" Latios asked changing the subject

"Yeah, don't remind me," Cresselia replied

The two of them were silent for the rest of the time they spent in the hot tub. Then the buzzer rang as everyone came outside to see the hosts with all the campers they tortured. Each camper was smiling and holding a weapon and the legends froze with fear in their eyes.

"**Like I said….I knew it," Cobalion shuddered**

"Hello campers, today's challenge is so simple. You will simply run into the forest and try to hide from all these ex-campers who will love to see you in pain. There are rules though, you cant use any of your moves and you will have lower stats," Swift said as suddenly a green wave hit the legends and their stats were cut in half

"What?! You'll kill us!" Regice exclaimed

"Like you did to us!" Dew retorted holding a shotgun

"Oh right…..that," Keldeo said shivering

"You got two minutes to hide and remember, you can't use any moves. Last Pokemon standing will be the winner for their team, Ready? GO!" Swift said holding a timer as the legends literally ran for their life into the forest

"**My plan is simple, hide in a tree and knock everyone out. I cant use my moves but he didn't say that I cant attack with something else," Kavi said smiling**

Kavi flew into a dense tree.

**OOOOOO**

Virizion hid in the tall grass.

**OOOOOO  
**Ho-Oh hid behind a huge boulder

**OOOOOO**

Terrakion dug a hole and hid inside it

**OOOOOO**

Keldeo took a tube plant and went underwater while breathing through the tube.

**OOOOOO**

Articuno hid behind a waterfall.

**OOOOOO**

Yvental hid inside a cave.

**OOOOOO**

Latios turned invisible

**OOOOOO**

Mewtwo hid inside the dining room

**OOOOOO**

Cobalion had a hard time with hiding spots so he hid himself in the freezer.

**OOOOOO**

Xerneus was walking around hoping for a hiding spot but ended up going inside a freezer….unaware that Cobalion was in there.

**OOOOOO**

Cresselia hid under the dock

**OOOOOO**

Suicune hid near the river where it was misty.

**OOOOOO**

Regice just jumped inside the lake seeing Keldeo there

**OOOOOO**

Swift checked the timer and he then nodded as all the ex-campers then ran into the forest except for Razor who had a mortar.

"You going to use that?" Swift asked

"Yep, right now," Razor said as he launched mortar shells

**OOOOO**

Virizion heard some distant sounds and looked up at the sky when she heard a whistling sound to see mortar rounds coming and she ran. Due to the effect the hosts used, she was slower than usual as some mortar shells almost hit her. But finally she heard a whistle and next thing she knew, she was hit in the head. It was painful but when she touched where she was hit, it was paint.

"Virizion is OUT!" Swift announced

**OOOOO**

Kavi got hit by a mortar shell that literally blew the whole tree up and knocked him out of the it. That and the paint was a lot harder than he was thinking.

"Kavi is out!" Sapphire said

**OOOOO**

"No one will find us here right Keldeo?" Regice asked

Keldeo nodded as he then motioned Regice to be quiet when he saw Blade near the river. Blade got a quick drink and just moved on since he couldn't really see anything with all the mist. Keldeo sighed in relief as he kept breathing from the tube.

**OOOOO**

"Those bastards wont ever find me," Latios laughed until he was in front of a barrel with a smirking Dew who had heat vision goggles

"Not so sneaky are you?" Dew smirked

"Crap," Latios muttered as he got a shotgun to the face

**OOOOO**

Arya heard moaning around the dining room, she slithered inside as she approached the sound of it. She came to the freezer as she looked inside to find something really disturbing but instead, she opened the door slightly and threw a paintball grenade in there. Two seconds later, it exploded followed with two screams of pain. Arya then threw a random grenade behind her as it exploded and another painful yelp was heard. She smiled as she left finished with her job.

"Latios, Xerneus, Cobalion and Mewtwo are out!" Swift announced

**OOOOO**

Psycho found a hole as he just barely peeked and saw Terrakion who saw him. Terrakion immediately tried to dig farther but Psycho pulled out a RPG and shot it inside the hole hearing the painful yell. Psycho then fired another rocket behind a suspicious boulder as he heard Ho-oh yelp in pain.

"Terrakion and Ho-oh are out!" Sapphire said

**OOOOO**

LeShara walked around near a cave as she slowly had a chaingun revving up and she entered. She looked around to look for Yvental but couldn't find him. She looked left, right, and down but when she looked up, she saw a form of a Phoenix as she smirked and instantly fired at it getting a painful yell of pain from the Phoenix.

"Yyvental is out!"

**OOOOO**

Articuno was slowly looking outside the waterfall as she saw Chandler looking around. She saw him fire a few rounds into the bush when he heard something moving. She also heard Suicune yelp in pain and Chandler then looking into the river to see if anything was there. She saw him fire another few rounds into the lake and heard something hit something.

"Regice and Suicune are out! Alright legendaries, you can come out now! The Rayquaza's have already won anyway," Swift announced as Articuno sighed in relief

Keldeo got out of the river and Cresselia came out under the dock to where the hosts were.

"Alright so the Rayquaza's win, Kyurems, vote for someone out on your team," Sapphire said as the Kyurems grumbled

"**Virizion because she got out first," Cobalion muttered having a black eye**

"**Get the last guy who could've won it for our team. Sorry Regice," Virizion said stamping her vote**

"**Regice," Kavi said quickly**

"**Regice," Ho-oh said**

"**Regice it is," Yvental nodded**

"**Regice," Mewtwo said growling**

"**Virizion," Regice said**

"Alright guys, you know the drill. There are seven of you and only six poffins. Whoever doesn't receive a poffin will go on the Ctapult of Shame. So when I call your name, come and get your poffin. First off, Kavi," Swift said as Kavi smiled and got up

"Cobalion," Sapphire spoke as Cobalion smirked and got his

"Yvental," Swift said as the Phoenix flew over

"Ho-oh,"

"Two poffins left and three campers. Who will be the next one?" Swift grinned as the rest of them tensed

….

"Mewtwo," Swift said finally as Mewtwo breathed a sigh of relief

Virizion and Regice now were shocked as one of them was going home. Kavi was shocked to see that his wife could be eliminated right away.

"Virizion, you were the first one to get shot and therefore you could've won the challenge if you didn't. Regice….you were the last member to be shot, you lost it for the team….the legendary that is staying is….." Swift said with a grin

….

Virizion tensed

…..

Regice flashed his eyes a few times in nervousness

….

"Virizion," Swift said as Virizion sighed in relief and Regice was shocked

"I….got voted out?" Regice asked

"Yes you did, say your last words Regice," Swift replied

"**Aw man, I was hoping to be here longer. Oh well, all well than ends well. Wait….that didn't make any sense. Oh well, I hope Keldeo wins the big bucks," Regice said happily**

"Goodbye Regice," Sapphire said

"Goodbye dragon lady," Regice replied

"NO! Not my best friend!" Keldeo cried

"I thought I was your best friend!" Kavi retorted

"No, I was," Regice replied

Swift launched him as Regice was sent flying.

"Who will be losing next time? Will things get harder? Will we see more…over rated scenes? Find out on TOTAL….IDIOTIC….LEGENDARY…..ACTION!" Swift said to the camera

**Longest chapter ever! I hope I keep making more of these! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter is on its way right now!**

**KK's**

The guys were all asleep as the girls were awake already since both Virizion and Ho-oh were used to getting up early.

"Wanna get some breakfast before the guys wake up?" Ho-oh asked

"Yeah but I want to do something first/" Virizion replied with a evil smirk as she went inside the guys' room and quickly came right back out

"What did you do?" Ho-oh asked

"Just did a little…..paint job," Virizion answered slyly as they walked out of the hotel but before they did, they heard the guys yelling

"Kavi! Your completely white!" Yvental screeched and laughed at once as the now white latios was clearly pissed

"Who would do this to me?!" Kavi yelled but then realized as he slapped his forehead and sighed

OOOOO

"If anyone mentions my color, I will literally kill them," Kavi growled angrily

**OOOOO**

**RR's**

On the other hand, it was the guys who were up first. The reason for their early wake up call was no other than Keldeo. He was whimpering in his sleep when they watched Paranormal Activity and Saw at once. Keldeo was literally scared shitless.

"Keldeo…..shut up!" Latios grumbled putting the pillow over his ears

"Must not fall asleep, must not fall asleep or the ghosts will come for me!" Keldeo yelled as he then ran into the wall knocking himself out

"Thank goodness," Terrakion muttered as he fell back asleep

The girls didn't hear a thing that the guys were going through as they slept peacefully, that and you had Cresselia who gave you good dreams. Well, that is till a explosion woke them up.

"What the hell?!" Xerneus gasped as she looked out the window to see Swift with a battleship

"CAMPERS! WAKE UP OR BE BLOWN TO BITS!" Swift yelled through a microphone as the campers grumbled and came out

"What is it dirt bag?" Cobalion muttered

"Glad to see you guys are barely awake. Anyway…Kavi….why the hell are you completely white?" Swift asked trying to hold his laughter

"Don't ask!" Kavi grumbled as everyone was laughing at him

"Well you'll love this challenge, it's a wake a thon!" Swift explained

"You mean we have to stay up for a long time?" Mewtwo questioned

"Yep, and whoever stays up the longest wins the challenge for their team. To make this harder on you guys, you guys will not eat anything!" Swift added as the legends glared at him

"Really!? No eating!" Terrakion complained

"Yep, so see ya! I got a battleship to ride!" Swift gleefully said as he got inside the battleship

"Aw crap," Keldeo muttered

**OOOOOO**

" I want to kill him when I get the chance. Well played Swift, well played," Latios muttered

**OOOOOO**

"I know what I am doing, sitting down," Cobalion said as he sat down on the sand

"I'll sit along with you since he didn't say we couldn't be together," Xerneus said as Cobalion grinned

Kavi was looking directly at the ocean completely in though. Keldeo was running around in circles, Suicune was laying down, Cresselia just floated, Virizion just walked around for no reason. Latios was playing with a paddle, Terrakion was smashing trees, Ho-oh flew around, Articuno just stared at the ocean as well. Yvental was looking at Articuno in interest and Mewtwo was thinking of more torture.

**24 hours later**

None of the legendaries were asleep but they were a bit sluggish from not sleeping for a whole day. The females had it the worst since the guys were more used to not sleeping for a day.

"They think they can wait us out…well their wrong," Yvental said unfazed as he continued to stare at the ocean while secretly eyeing Articuno

**24 hours later**

Again the legends were still awake…..most of them at least. Yvental was staring at the ocean until he felt Articuno's body press up against him and he noticed she fell asleep on him. Normally, he would not like to be touched but in this case, he grinned and put a wing around her.

OOOOO

"I can tell a couple the minute I see them," Suicune smiled nicely

OOOOO

"This…..is…..boring," Kavi muttered playing a 3DS which had PKMN Gates to Infinity (lol)

"Nice job campers, only one of you has fallen asleep in 2 days. Remember, last person awake is the winner!" Swift yelled the ship's microphone

"Fuck you," Cobalion muttered trying to stay awake

**8 hours later**

Mewtwo was still wide awake or he looked like he was awake. Kavi got bored and floated over to him and lightly tapped him which caused Mewtwo to fall. Mewtwo was asleep but he painted his eyes to make it look like he was awake.

"Cool, now each team has lost a player to sleep. Rayquaza's are still leading," Swift announced watching them and then put on some nice, soft music

"Why is he putting on…..that…soft…music," Kavi said angrily as sleep over took him and he fell face first into the sand

**OOOOO**

"**The ex-campers learned fast on how to torture us, it doesn't help that they are also watching our first show either," Coballion muttered as he looked extremely tired**

**OOOOO**

**4 hours later**

"So tired…..cant stay up," Keldeo whispered as he fell down asleep even with his paranoia

Terrakion was right next to him as his eyes started to get heavy and his body was swaying back and forth. He fell a few seconds after Keldeo.

**RR's: 4 KK's: 4**

"Come on guys, it's the morning of the third day, you can do it!" Swift taunted eating a 5 course buffet with Sapphire while the legends watched and grumbled

"My stomach's killing me," Yvental said as he noticed there was a table with food

"Don't eat it Yvental, it'll just make you want to quit," Virizion retorted as she was the least affected by sleep being a grass type which allowed her to get energy from the sun

"Thank you Virizion, you reminded me of that. If you guys are so dispirit to eat, you can but it makes you get disqualified out of the challenge. So make your choice legends, stay up and hunger or eat and get some sleep. Hey that rhymed!" Swift informed as he went back to eating himself

"Must not…must not eat…screw it!" Latios said as he went and ate at the table

"Grrr…crap," Cobalion muttered as he fell face first into the sand

"Cant stand hunger!" Cresselia yelled as she went towards the table

"Me either!" Ho-oh added going towards it

**RR's: 2 KK's: 1**

"Its two against one Virizion, you might as well give up," Xerneus said as Virizion just smiled

"Except I'm a grass type so I don't have to worry about sleep or food. I can last a long time," Virizion replied

Suicune couldn't stand to stay awake any longer as she fell asleep.

**RR's: 1 KK's: 1**

"The final gals of this challenge are going head to head. I cant imagine what it will be like to see these girls go for the final stretch," Swift said to the camera

**10 hours later**

Both female legends were still awake as suddenly they looked like they would both fall asleep. Both leaned forward and fell onto the ground. Except there was one major difference, Virizion still had her eyes open while Xerneus had her eyes closed.

"THE KYUREMS WIN!" Swift announced as the Kyurems cheered well except for Kavi who was still asleep

"Kavi? You awake?" Ho-oh asked poking him as he didn't move

"Wait….oh crap….he gets the worst of everybody. Legends like him need a lot of sleep so he has missed a ton of it. Well not my problem, alright Rayquaza's, I get to choose who leaves today. The legend leaving today is the legend who receives this letter," Swift said as the letter floated to Terrakion

"What?! Why me?" Terrakion asked

"Heatran requested you," Sapphire explained as Terrakion just shrugged and got on the boat that sent him away

"Challenge starts tomorrow campers!" Swift said as the campers groaned

**Can you guess what the challenge will be? Whoever guesses correctly will get a admission ticket which allows you to send 1 legend to participate in the show.**

**Hint: Think of the original Total Drama Island**

**CHAO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am proud to announce that here is the next chapter of the story. Now, three people have answered the question so three legendaries will now come into the show. Now off to adventure, I don't own Pokemon or TDI**

The legends slept plenty that day as morning started to roll its way in. All but one legendary slept enough to last the day. Kavi had the worst of the challenge since he needed more sleep than anybody did. He was still asleep since yesterday.

"Meet us in the mess hall!" Swift yelled through a microphone

The legends groaned as they got up from their sleep and headed to the mess hall where they saw the hosts with three familiar legends. A familiar red and crème colored rodent, a green and white small deer with a scarf looking flower and a pink cat like Pokemon.

"Not them again," Cobalion muttered under his breath

"Hello campers, you got new teammates today. Welcome Mew, Victini and Shaymin," Sapphire said with a smile

"Ah no, the transsexual…." Keldeo began as Shaymin wacked him

"The idiot," Suicune added getting a glare from Mew

"And the womanizer," Kavi finished getting a glare from Victini but Kavi fell face first into the table asleep

"What's wrong with him?" Shaymin asked

"He needs more sleep and he didn't sleep for almost three days," Xerneus explained as the host nodded

"Alright, Victini and Shaymin will go on the Kyurem's while Mew goes to the Rayquaza's," Swift said as the Rayquaza's then glared at him

"They have one more than us!" Cresselia complained as Swift counted and then realized she was right

"Oh ok…..hm…no matter," Swift replied as everyone fell anime style

"You will be playing the classic game of dodgeball, you should all know the rules. You throw the ball, you get hit by the ball, your out. You catch the ball, the thrower is out and you get a teammate back in. If you block the ball with your ball, you are safe," Sapphire explained as she threw the dodgeball at Keldeo but the ball hit his horn deflating it

"Whoops…heh," Keldeo laughed

"So, eat your breakfast and meet us at the gym," Swift instructed as the legends all looked at each other

**OOOOO**

"**We have a gym?" Virizion questioned**

**OOOOO**

"**I love dodgeball, hopefully Kavi won't make it the dodgeballs explode," Cobalion said**

**OOOOO**

The campers went to the gym after eating breakfast as Kavi floated in and immediately slept on the bench but glared at everyone first.

"Wake me up and you're dead!" Kavi warned as he fell asleep

"Alright campers, send five players to your side of the court and your referee will be no other than Kyurem!" Swift announced as the ice dragon was wearing a referee cap and a whistle

**KK's**

"Alright, who wants to volunteer and go out there?" Virizion asked

"I'll go," Yvental raised his wing

"Same here," Mewtwo added

"I'm game," Cobalion said

"Yeah lets do it," Shaymin spoke happily

"I'll play," Victini muttered as everyone immediately said "NO!"

Ho-oh raised her wing finally as Virizion nodded on the competitors.

**RR's**

"Who wants to play?" Xerneus asked as everyone immediately raised their hoof, wing, or claw

"Fine, Keldeo, Latios, Mew, Cresselia and Articuno," Xerneus decided as they went out

Kyurem blew the whistle as the game started. Cobalion immediately grabbed one of the dodgeballs and threw it at Keldeo who ducked. Latios threw the ball at Mewtwo who just sidestepped while another ball hit Mewtwo in the crotch. Mew was laughing his ass off as he hit his genetic clone in the malehood.

"Crotch shots count as an out!" Swift said as the males groaned

Cresselia threw her ball at Shaymin who caught it and threw it at Articuno scoring a direct hit. Shaymin got Virizion to join the game but before Shaymin could rejoice, Keldeo hit him/her with a dodgeball. Latios threw his ball at Yvental as Yvental blocked it and hit Latios with his dodgeball. Keldeo was left as he looked at everyone and hoped he didn't get hit.

"Ah crap, Keldeo's out for sure," Mew muttered

"I'm going to enjoy hurting the MLP reject," Yvental said grinning as Keldeo suddenly got pissed and grabbed a dodgeball

Virizion, Yvental, Cobalion and Mewtwo threw their dodgeballs at Keldeo who just dodged them and he ran at them with a war cry. He threw the ball extremely hard as it hit Cobalion, hit Virizion, hit Mewtwo and lastly hit Yvental like a pinball machine. Everyone gapped as Keldeo just beat four players with one ball.

"Holy crap! You got owned by a little colt!" Kyurem explained as the Rayquaza's cheered

**RR's:1 KK's: 0**

"Round two! Begin!" Kyurem yelled as he blew the whistle and the same players were on the field again

"REJECT!" Victini yelled at Keldeo as Keldeo got pissed again and ran at Cobalion

Cobalion was about to grab a dodgeball but when he looked up to see who was yelling, he got a dodgeball to the face that sent him hitting against the wall. Mewtwo threw his dodgeball at Suicune but Keldeo then quickly jumped in front of it and it hit him in the crotch.

"OW!" Keldeo yelped as he got off the field

"Dude, you were a badass out there," Mew complimented as he got hoofed in the face

"But you were the one who called me a reject," Keldeo muttered seeing Articuno get hit by a dodgeball

"And Victini," Mew groaned rubbing his face

Cresselia threw a dodgeball at Yvental who caught it getting Cobalion back in. Yvental threw the ball at Suicune who caught it and got Keldeo back in. Cobalion and Mewtwo threw their dodgeballs at Keldeo who dodged both of them and ducked when Shaymin threw her dodgeball at him. He gathered up the dodgeballs and he was still pissed from being called a reject. He threw each ball in the air and hit them with his hind legs sending the dodgeballs going at about 60 mph.

In a matter of 30 seconds, Keldeo got Cobalion, Shaymin, Ho-oh and Mewtwo out. Again, everyone's mouth gapped when Keldeo just literally kicked the opposite teams ass. Keldeo smirked in triumph as the Rayquaza's cheered again.

**RR's: 2 KK's: 0**

**OOOOOO  
"I will never call him a reject again," Mew said still rubbing his face**

**OOOOOO**

"**How come Keldeo didn't act like that when he was called a reject months ago? I think his nice guy personality is starting to crack," Virizion concluded **

**OOOOO**

**KK's**

"We are getting screwd, we need to beat them but they have Keldeo who is now a badass. We need someone who can beat Keldeo…..we need someone to wake up Kavi," Shaymin said shuddering as nobody dared go close to the sleeping legend

"Who is going?" Victini asked as he noticed he was pushed in front of Kavi

"Fuck my life," Victini said as he got a stick and poked Kavi with it only to get the black latios to grab it, wake up clearly pissed and break it easily

"I told you not to wake me up!" Kavi muttered

"We need your help to beat the opposite team. We're losing and we need you now," Virizion replied as Kavi grumbled and nodded

"Fine," Kavi said as he got onto the field

Kyurem blew the whistle again signaling the match to begin. Keldeo instantly went for the ball but instead of him getting there first, he saw Kavi get there first and hit him with the dodgeball extremely hard. Latios threw the ball at Kavi as Kavi just caught it and threw it at Suicune extremely hard making the ball spin and slam into her. The rest of the Kyurem's threw their dodgeballs at Cresselia and Articuno taking them both out quickly.

"Point for the Kyurem's finally," Swift said

**RR's: 2 KK's: 1**

"Take the most powerful guys out first and then take out the stragglers," Kavi said as Kyurem blew the whistle and again, the Kyurems followed Kavi's instructions taking out Keldeo first and everyone else later

**RR's: 2 KK's: 2**

"Alright guys, this last match will be an elimination match. All your players will play and whoever loses their last player first is the loser," Swift said as Kyurem blew the whistle

More dodgeballs appeared as everybody was throwing dodgeballs at each other. Kavi got hit first as he received a ball to the face, the back of the head and another to the chest. Eventually, everyone was hit with a dodgeball except for two. Victini and Latios, Victini was now in fear that he was facing a Pokemon that was stronger than him.

"Sorry dude, but you are going down," Latios said smiling evilly

"He's screwd," Kavi groaned

Latios threw all four of his dodgeballs at Victini who barely dodged each one of them by using his butt wings. Everyone just watched in anticipation as Latios grabbed another dodgeball and threw it at Victini again. Victini bent backwards dodging the dodgeball as everyone now had their mouth dropped

**OOOOO**

"**What do you know? The little rodent has moves," Kavi commented**

**OOOOO**

"CATCH THE BALL VICTINI!" the Kyreum's yelled

"I'm going to kill this rodent," Latios said getting angry as he grabbed a dodgeball

"I'm screwd," Victini muttered to himself

Latios flew towards Victini and threw the ball extremely hard where it knocked Victini into the wall. It looked like Victini was clutching his stomach but he held up the dodgeball as Kyurem blew the whistle.

"The Kyurem's win!" Swift announced as the Kyurem's lifted Victini in the air

"Nice job you deuchebag," Kavi commented as they went back to the cabins

"Rayqauza's, you will send home one camper from your team. So I suggest you vote on who is going," Swift said to them

**OOOOO**

"**Latios," Articuno said **

**OOOOO**

"**Keldeo was a badass, so…..Latios," Suicune said with a smile**

**OOOOO**

"**Got to send Latios, he lost the match," Cresselia said having a glint in her eye**

**OOOOO**

"Second elimination for you guys. When I call your name, come up and get these popsicles," Swift said giving the cards to Sapphire

"Keldeo, Suicune and Cresselia," Sapphire said as the three of them happily got their popsicles

"Articuno and Mew,"

Both legendaries came up and sighed in relief. Xerneus looked at Latios confused on how she was here in the final two.

**OOOOO**

"**I am going to kill that rodent….even if I have to come back to this…..this….i cant call it crap….so I'll call it a paradise sorta," Latios said angrily stamping his vote**

**OOOOO**

"The last campers safe is…" Sapphire said with drama

Xerneus and Latios tensed

….

….

…

"Xerneus," Sapphire finished as Latios sighed

"Sorry dude, you lost but at least you can fly out of here," Swift said hiding a smirk

"Whatever," Latios muttered as he flew away

**Out in the ocean**

Latios was flying above the ocean when suddenly, he got teleported into a jail cell. He tried to teleport but his powers wouldn't work.

"WHAT THE?! Hello!? I cant teleport!" Latios yelled as he suddenly saw all the campers he tortured in the show

All had angry faces as they walked up to him slowly and then started to beat the crap out of him.

**Will Latios survive from his campers….most likely. What challenge will be next? Oh wait, it's a dare challenge! Send your dares and this is Kavi signing out on TOTAL….IDIOTIC….LEGENDARY ISLAND!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ON TO THE DARES! I don't own pokemon or TDI**

**OOOO**

The Kyurems were having a party for wining another challenge until they heard a blowhorn sound out. It was so loud in fact that it shook the hotels.

"CAMPERS! NEXT CHALLENGE STARTS NOW!" Swift yelled as the legends came out

"What challenge is it this time? Rock climbing?" Cobalion muttered as Swift raised an eyebrow

"Actually it's a dare challenge," Swift replied

"Crap," Kavi muttered

"The viewers have sent their dares to us so you guys can be tortured. Man I am going to love this! Alright so you have a choice to do the dare or get electrocuted, nobody will go home today since there is no point in getting rid of one of you guys," Swift explained

"First dare of the day, Kavi, an eagle will come and snatch your 3DS, see how long you can last without it," Sapphire read the card

Kavi was playing his 3DS until an eagle grabbed it, he shrugged and grabbed a PSP. Everyone sweatdropped as Kavi didn't seem to care what happened to his 3DS.

"Weird, Victini, what's the deal with your sudden badass personality?" Swift asked

"What? I had to get training in case someone tried to kill me," Victini said glaring at Kavi

"Xerneus and Yvental, you aren't supposed to be here till October, shoo," Sapphire said as the legendaries just looked at each other and stood there unmoved

"To all hosts, get beaten by your former campers with blunt objects," Swift read as every camper came with a baseball bat or something hard

"This will hurt," Keldeo muttered as the former hosts got their asses kicked

"How do you guys like it so far?" Sapphire asked throwing a baseball bat away

"It hurts…..in so many ways," Virizion groaned having bruises everywhere

"Alright well, lets do this. Next dare of the day is…..Suicune, make a…just go into the cabins with Keldeo," Swift said almost ready to throw up as the two legends just shrugged and went into the cabins

"Cobalion, sleep with Heatran," Sapphire dared

"HELL NO!" Cobalion yelled as he got electrocuted

"Mew and Victini, you are the worst hosts ever, get your ass kicked by all the campers!" Swift said getting a baseball bat

"Fuck," both legends said as they got beaten senseless and they were unconscious

"Virizion, did you sleep with Emolga?"

"What? I have no clue what your asking, I sleep alone…..unless I'm at home," Virizion replied

"Fair enough, HUNGER GAMES TIME!" Swift said before Sapphire slapped him and he instantly shut up

"No, I hate that movie. " Sapphire said angrily

"Virizion and Cobalion, fight each other with your badass personalities. But instead, we will have you guys do a Pokemon battle," Swift said as the screen did a weird battle animation

_A wild Virizion appeared_

"_GO COBALION!" Swift said tossing a Pokeball and Cobalion appeared_

"_What the hell? Since when was I caught?!" Cobalion muttered_

_The Wild Virizion used Sacred Sword._

"_OW! That fucking hurt!" Cobalion muttered as he lost half his HP_

_It was super effective. Cobalion used Iron Head. Virizion only lost a fraction of her HP. It was not very effective._

_The Wild Virizion used Sacred Sword. Cobalion fainted_

"_Fuck!" Cobalion groaned as he fainted_

_Swift is out of unusable Pokemon._

"Wow, you really do suck! Even in a badass personality!" Kavi laughed

"Shut up!" Cobalion yelled

"We are running short on dares so we will end it here for today. Please send us a TON of dares, thank you all!" Swift said to the camera

**I thought the dares were cool but not enough. I would appreciate it if you guys can send me at least 7 dares. Thank you and I will make sure the next chapter is longer. Remember, I will do any dare! Even if it has to do with legends…..sleeping with one another. **


	6. Chapter 6

**ON TO THE DARES! I don't own pokemon or TDI**

**OOOO**

"Here is part two of our dares and is going to be the most dramatic," Swift said as he had a lemonade since it was extremely hot outside

"I love the heat," Kavi said as he was sun tanning along with Yvental

"Easier for you guys, we don't," Articuno retorted as she was sweating

"Anyway, Kavi, a giant eagle will take Virizion, kill the bird," Swift dared as a giant eagle picked up Virizion

"What is going on?!" Virizion yelled as she hated air travel

"Nobody touches my wife!" Kavi yelled as he instantly flew after the bird

"That thing is enormous, also unkillable," Sapphire commented as the legends looked at the hosts

"How do you kill something that cant be killed?" Cobalion asked

"You don't, oh and Mew, Celebi's here," Swift said

"Oh crap," Mew muttered as he got his ass kicked and sent through the past portal

"Same with you Victini," Jirachi said coming out of nowhere and sending the victory Pokemon into the past

Suddenly Kavi came crashing into the water. He surfaced and looked clearly pissed as he again attacked the bird but nothing happened.

"ITS UNKILLABLE!" Mewtwo yelled as Kavi stopped

"Then how do I save Virizion?" Kavi retorted angrily

"You don't," Virizion replied hitting the bird in the sensitive area and falling into the water

"Well, Heatran will rape all the males so…goodbye!" Swift said nervously as the males were teleported away

"You guys are cruel!" Xerneus commented

"So are you bitch," Swift replied not caring

"Xerneus, this is a question. _I thought only males had antlers so admit what gender are you really and if you lie, you get your ass kicked." _Sapphire read

"And I'm not a dude, you see?" Xerneus said lifting her hind leg and getting the guys to fall unconscious

"Well, you make a point there**. Swift? Fight Serfim from this author's TPI," Sapphire read**

"**Oh I know him, he's in the gang to. I'll be back," Swift said as he left on a boat**

"**Can I read a couple of dares?" Virizion asked**

"**Yeah sure, since Swift's gone." Sapphire said giving Virizion the cards**

"**Suicune, here's Raikou!" Virizion said as a boat dropped Raikou off**

"**Hey Suicune, you available?" Raikou asked **

"**No, I'm still with Keldeo," Suicune replied turning her head**

"**Suicune, do you know Keldeo used you just to get back at Rarity?" Virizion asked as Suicune looked mad**

"**Yes I know…I just wanted to wait so I can kick his ass!" Suicune answered angrily as Keldeo appeared and looked pale**

"**I'm screwd aren't I?" Keldeo asked**

"**Yep, now one question? Did you really use her?" Virizion asked**

"**Well….I…..only during the beginning. Then I started to like and then I actually loved her," Keldeo admitted as Suicune tackled him and you could hear his painful screams**

"**Eh, I'm leaving now. Knowing her, she'll get mad for about an hour and then forgive him and feel guilty," Raikou said blandly as he went back on the boat**

**The males finally returned all with wide eyes and were clearly traumatized. Well all except Keldeo since he had other dares.**

"**Keldeo, when your done getting beaten. You need to put this cop costume on and go to this island," Sapphire explained as she gave Keldeo a cop costume and he had bruises everywhere**

"**Gee, thanks," Keldeo muttered leaving**

"**Kavi and Yvental, watch Happy Tree Friends," Sapphire dared as Kavi and Yvental were watching a TV**

"**Mewtwo, blow shit up and make out with Deoxys," Virizion dared**

"**HELL YEAH!" Mewtwo said going away**

"**Virizion, admit you were attracted to Cobalion once," Sapphire read**

"**What? Well….alright maybe when we first met but then I figured out how much of a failure he is," Virizion admitted angrily**

"**Why does everyone hate me?" Cobalion asked sadly in the emo corner**

"**Another for Virizion, explain why you adopted Keldeo as a son and join the other two Swords of Justice," Swift suddenly said coming back with a grin and a beaten Keldeo**

"**I was in the Moor of Iccuris when the fire began and I tried to help all the Pokemon I could. I got most of them out until I saw Keldeo who was not very old and he was scared. I jumped through the fire and got to him and escaped the endless flames. I blacked out when I knew we were safe and I found that there was others near me. I met Cobalion and Terrakion then and we decided to use our skills to train Keldeo. Since we couldn't find his parents, I decided to take him in as my own and I enjoyed it," Virizion explained wiping a tear from her eye**

**Everyone just looked at her as if they heard nothing at all. In fact, they just listened to the important parts and that's it.**

"**Okay well, on to the dares. Keldeo, who do you have a crush on?" Swift asked**

"**Well its Suicune of course," Keldeo replied**

"**That was boring, anyway. Yvental, have an epic rap battle with Kavi!" Swift yelled sitting in chair with popcorn**

"**A Epic rap battle or just any rap battle?" Kavi questioned**

"**Just use the youtube ones," Swift muttered**

"**Awesome," Yvental grinned**

"Before we do that, Kavi, would you rather get an Ice Beam to the balls or a Megahorn?" Swift asked

"Ice Beam," Kavi said as Articuno froze Kavi the whole way

Yvental then unfroze Kavi as Kavi squinted and looked at Yvental as if he was someone he didn't meet.

_EPPPPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! YVENTAL VS MARAUDER!_

"Why are you calling him Maruader?" Articuno asked

"That's his species name like we call you Articuno," Swift said smartly

"_Who are you?" Kavi asked not seeing Yvental and in a Adolf Hitler costume_

_(A/N: I don't own ERB but I did change it a little bit.)_

_Kavi:_ _I am Adolf Hitler Commander of the Third Reich._

_Little known fact: Also dope on the mic_

_You are Yvental, with your little birdy wings and cape and dark beak to cover up that burnt zss face_

_You have the force to move objects_

_I am a force truly evil even went back in time and turned you whack in the prequel_

_Cause look at you_

_You're not even a real person_

_I preferred you in Mythology the gay ass version_

_Yvental:You can't rhyme against the dark side of the force_

_Why even bother?_

_So many dudes been with your mom who even knows if I'm your father?_

_You're a pissed off little prick with a Napoleon dick_

_You call that an attack?_

_My attacks make yours look like wimps_

_You bitch!_

_Let me remind you why you're messing with_

_Everything that you did_

_I'm the motherfucker who invented it_

_I'm the original Dark Lord_

_You're like the sorcerer's apprentice_

_My stormtroopers make yours look like someone took a piece of shzt and cloned it_

_Kavi: You stink Yvental_

_Your style smells something sour_

_You need to wash up, dawg_

_Here, step in my shower._

_I'll turn all your friends against you_

_Just my speeches breed haters_

_What's your light-saber VS a clan of all your white neighbors?_

_Yvental gets pissed and starts choking Kavi._

_Yvental: Suck my flying type balls_

_Now take a step back and let me freeze yours off._

_A little ice type bath for your goose stepping ass_

_We'll call my homeboy in Israel_

_See who got the last laugh_

Kavi was frozen in ice as everyone had their eyes completely wide open. Others didn't care and some had their mouths gapped.

"Okay….moving on, Xerneus, explain why you like Cobalion," Swift said

"Well...he's kind, strong, and really cute. I don't know why others insult him and intentionally make him feel bad. He's actually really sweet when you actually talk and listen to him...which nobody ever does. That's why," Xerneus explained

Cobalion wiped a tear from his eye.

"That was sweet but I don't do sweet. Anyway, hey….where's Mew and Victini?" Swift asked as everybody had a question mark

"Who? Oh…..they're stuck in the past," Articuno said

"GET THEM OUT! WE WANT RATINGS NOT FLAMINGS!" Swift yelled

Celebi returned them back to the present as they were beaten up pretty badly but a couple of Recovers got them back to full health.

"Alright, Victini, hit your face….with your face!" Swift dared

"Not possible at least not physically," Victini replied

"Anyway, Mew and Mewtwo, have an Epic Rap Battle!" Sapphire read the note

"ANOTHER ONE!?" the legends complained

"Yeah…kick it!" Swift said as a DJ Oshawott put on the beat and suddenly the two twins were dressed in weird clothes they never seen as Mew looked like Ben Franklin and Mewtwo looked like Billy Mays

(A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)

_Mew: I'm big bad Mew and this shan't be pretty_

_Let me instruct you how we battle in the city of Philly_

_You couldn't sell Ash a bag of crack. You're out of practice_

_My victory's more certain than death or taxes_

_Fact is, you're a copy, wack DNA joke_

_You make Pokemon that cleans bird shit from my windows_

_I'll craft a lyrical coffin and then spit the nails in_

_Call me Arceus son, cause it's death of a salesman!_

_Mewtwo: Hi, Mewtwo here with a special TV offer_

_Watch me crush this bald, fat, foppish founding father_

_I'll take my awesome auger and sow your Poke oats_

_I'll shoot your rhymes down like a regiment of Regi-coats_

_I'm the lord of the pitch and leader in Pokemon ratings_

_You're just a lumpy kitten who invented the mail_

_Mew's got kite 'n key, but you're in for a shock_

_When I strike you with bolts from my lightning rod cock!_

_Mew: Stop, I protest with these intolerable raps_

_It takes one easy viewing to kick your ass_

_Cause I'm big, I'm powerful!_

_I'm a educated Pokemon_

_So join or die Mewtwo because its all about the orginal_

_Mewtwo: But wait there's more….._

_Mewtwo suddenly teleports away. Is there anyone who can finish this battle? Anyone? Anyone?_

_Keldeo: I can. You follow me camera guy cause its about to get furious_

_Your going to love my nuts until your bifocal curious_

_Your friend Victini wins against everyone, you couldn't win a piece of balsa_

_Slice up your face make a double chin salsa_

_Your style so broke they call poor Richard_

_Its bad enough I look on the camera and your with a stripper_

_He's a founding Pokemon too bad! Cause after this Pokemon's going to lose a dad_

_Who won? Who's next? You decide EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_

"Random," Kavi commented now unfrozen

"Yeah totally random," Cobalion agreed

"Cresselia, how many dudes have you slept with?" Swift asked backing away

"Well….pretty much every dude except the weird ones like Heatran and Genesect. Keldeo was with Suicune and so mostly everyone," Cresselia answered

"Creepy, Cobalion…..come here for a second." Swift said as he whispered something in Cobalion's ear

In the meantime, Kavi and Xerneus were blindfolded as even they didn't know what was about to happen. Cobalion then started to make out with VIrizion who was pissed off from it and when they removed the blindfolds from Kavi and Xerneus. Cobalion just got three people pissed at him as he smiled nervously and the three began to attack him mercilessly.

"OW! I'm sorry! OW!" Cobalion yelped getting hit from multiple attacks

"Articuno, race against Yvental," Sapphire read as the two opposite birds then took flight

"Kavi, are you related to Celestio by any chance?" Swift asked as Kavi raised an eyebrow

"Who the hell is Celestio…sounds like Celestia," Kavi replied as a purple Latios showed up

"I am Celestio," Celestio muttered

"I was made before you! You're a rip off of me…..sorta….wanna go blow shit up?" Kavi asked

"Sure," Celestio replied as the two teleported away

"Ah hell no! Not another Kavi! Ah well. Keldeo, make me some tacos!" Swift ordered as Keldeo sighed and strolled off

"Hm this ones for me….Swift…you forgot our anniversary," Sapphire said looking at him angrily as the Serperior chuckled nervously

"But….It was the superbowl," Swift tried to excuse himself

"NO! I'm going to punish you severely," Sapphire said with a odd grin

"Um….sorry to interrupt but we had dares." Ho-oh spoke

"Oh sorry, are you in love with Lugia by any chance?" Sapphire asked

"Maybe," Ho-oh replied

Yvental and Articuno came back as Articuno got to the beach first with the Phoenix trailing behind. He had an odd look which seemed to be a love struck face.

"Looks like I won. Wanna know why?" Articuno questioned

"Er…I'm not going to know," Swift said

"Where's my money Cresselia?" Sapphire asked nicely

"What money?" Cresselia replied

"Where is it?" Sapphire asked again a little bit more demanding

"Um….under Mew's bed," Cresselia answered

"Well, I don't want to ask why. That's it for our dares for this challenge but send us some more and if you want rap battles, pick the contestants to rap against each other and pick the rap song. Its much easier for our author to write the raps that way," Swift said to the camera as Kavi came back

"Also a side note, I am not related to any of this hoolagins," Kavi said angrily

Keldeo then came back all depressed and he looked very heartbroken. His mane was messed up, his eyes looked puppy and well, he had a tissue box along with the bag of tacos.

"Um…we'll learn why Keldeo is sad next time on TOTAL….IDIOTIC….LEGENDARY…ISLAND!" Swift exclaimed

**That's right folks. I will make next chapter mainly a rap battle chapter so send the dares and so forth. Thanks again for the support. Another long chapter for me. 2300 words! WHOO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys and here is another dare challenge along with a ton of drama. I don't own anything except my own OC's! All credit goes to the original owners!**

"Welcome back viewers and here is more dares with our enthusiastic campers," Swift said nicely as the legends were upset

"Just get on with it!" they yelled at him

"Fine, this episode will mainly be rap battles between contestants," Swift whispered to the camera

"Fine, first off. Keldeo, why are you so fricken sad like those drama movies?" Swift asked

"I don't….want to talk about it," Keldeo replied as he literally looked like crap

"Ok? Well, lets start with our first rap battle of this story, it will be Kavi vs….Celestio?" Swift questioned as the two similar looking dragon types looked at each other

"You're a reject," Kavi said angrily putting on a V visor mask

"Everyone hates you," Celestio replied back

"Cue the music!"

_EEEEEPIC Rap Battles of TDIP! Kavi vs Celestio! Begin!_

_Contestants_

_Let's start this!_

_Show this loser dragon who's the hardest!_

_The biggest mistake that you've ever made_

_I'll toss you like a frag grenade_

_I'll slash you in the face_

_With my claws enraged_

_And tonight we shall rhyme in the shade_

_Your puny author is a fat nerd on a computer_

_Jerking off to games giving himself First Person Shooters_

_Your defense is hard but my attacks are harder_

_You're in my hood now Kavi_

_THIS IS WAR!_

Celestio blasts Kavi with a Luster Purge but Kavi comes out without a scratch and seemed unfazed.

_Kavi:Not, so, fast_

_The story says you're evil. So why don't you stick these light attacks up your ass?_

_They built a monument to my sins_

_You're the villian they need you to be_

_Ain't no way that you can beat me_

_Even my initials spell MK (Mortal Kombat)_

_While you and your enemies were all camping in a island_

_Took a campaign to another and made it my land_

_They should've thrown your rhymes over to space because they're sickly_

_You will not enjoy this_

_But it will be over quickly_

_Celestio: Ha! I've had better battles with your 6-year old son_

_I don't need firepower when I'm rocking these Guns_

_I'm a true Villian!_

_You sleep in a cosmos in outer space_

_I'd look you in the eyes but you're too much Giratina's bitch to show your face!_

_Kavi: You got a bad case of anger problems there Fabio Flinstone_

_Your whole plan got messed up by a police wannabe with anxiety syndrome!_

_600 asses need a kickin'_

_Get more destruction than Lipton_

_So why don't you quit your bitchin'?_

_My trigger finger's itching_

"Ok well, we will have the reviewers vote on who won. Don't worry about Elimination; I got my own set up. Anyway, next dare is another rap battle but with me and…..Sapphire. Uh…yeah right. Anyway Sapphire, you owe somebody money," Swift read

"No I don't, you do!" Sapphire complained

"No I paid my fees already, you haven't," Swift replied

"No you were too busy paying thousands of dollars having a Super Bowl party," Sapphire muttered

"Hey, it was a good one!" Swift said

The legends just smiled at this little scene and Mewtwo went to the DJ table and played some music. A beat came on with a little music as the rap was going to begin.

_EEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF TDIP! SWIFT VS SAPPHIRE BEGIN!_

_Sapphire: _ _This battle's gonna end like every argument does._

_With you kissing my *ss and begging me for a rub!_

_I made a map, motherf*cker, and I'm reading it too._

_Gives me specific directions on how to f*ck with you!_

_I know that you like to think you're so macho._

_But you smell like pokeballs and nachos!_

_I work while you and your boyfriend Steve._

_Drink and play sports in a fantasy league!_

_You're as sharp as a stick, that I rub on my lips._

_So go ahead, take a shot. I'm sure that you'll miss!_

_Like the laundry, the kids, the grocery list._

_If you'd stop f*cking up, I wouldn't have to get pissed!_

**The legends looked at Swift who was pissed now!**

_Swift: My career was fine 'til you had to come along and wreck it._

_Could you please just shut your face for ten seconds?_

_You cry about everything but can't decide what you want._

_I'm hungry, I'm fat, I'm cold, I'm hot!_

_You call that complex, but yo I call you a mess._

_You take two hours to cum, three more to get dressed!_

_You got a lotion for this. You got a cream for that._

_Got any perfume that smells like get the f*ck off my back?!_

_When things are good, they're great, and it's like I'm dreaming._

_Until your junk starts bleeding and you turn to a demon!_

_It ain't summer Sapphire, don't try to play me like a douche._

_You wanna bite of my fruit? Well you can swallow the truth!_

**The male legends all started to laugh with the female legends giving them a angry face.**

**OOOOO**

"**So true, so true!" Keldeo laughed and now was better**

**OOOOO**

_Sapphire: Don't even bring up swallow!_

_The first male with me ain't a tough act to follow._

_One pump, chump, and you're hung like a weasel._

_Ditch the fig leaf, get yourself a pine needle!_

_You want alone time? Have it! In fact..._

_suck your own d*ck, and shave your own back!_

_That apple's the best thing I've bit so far._

_Now I see how much of a d*ck you are!_

**Now the females were laughing and the males were now pissed.**

_Swift: I wasn't listening. Are you still flapping those lips?_

_I was just thinking, yo did I give up a life for this?_

_Woman, I just don't know what your problem is._

_All I know is you're acting like a colossal b*tch!_

Everyone immediately went wide eyed and gasped. Swift even realized what he said and looked nervous.

**OOOOO**

"**Wow….never seen someone actually call their lover that….except me of course," Kavi said slightly surprised**

**OOOOO**

"**He actually said that? Who knew men could be cruel," Suicune commented**

**OOOOO**

"Look I'm sorry," Swift said kindly

"yeah, I'm sorry too," Sapphire replied as they hugged

"Um, sorry to disturb you two but we have dares to do," Cobalion said

"Oh right, well. Another rap battle!" Swift replied as the legends groaned

"Why us?" Mew muttered

"In fact its Victini vs Keldeo," Sapphire added

A robotic squeaky beat started to play as Keldeo and Victini glared daggers at each other.

_EPPPIC RAP BATTLES OF TDIP VCTINI VS K-_

_Kavi: Let me just step right in_

_I got things to invent_

_I'm an innovator baby_

_Change the world_

_Fortune 500 before you kissed a girl_

_I'm a pimp you're a nerd_

_I'm slick you're cheesey_

_Beating you is Apple II easy_

_I make the product that the artist chooses_

_And the GUI that Jirachi uses_

_I need to bring up some basic shit_

_Why'd you name your company after your dick?_

_Victini: You blow Keld!_

_You arrogant prick_

_With your second hand mane and your turtleneck_

_I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head_

_With your own little sharp sword of death_

_Hippie, you got given up at birth_

_I give away your net worth to AIDS research_

_Combine all your little toys and I still crush that_

_IPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack_

_Keldeo: A man buys the plushies by you you built to sit down and pay his taxes_

_A man buys the blushes by me to the Beatles while he relaxes  
_

_Victini: Well Keld, you steal all the credit for work that other pokemon do_

_Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you too?_

**Cobalion glared at Victini for the comment.**

_Keldeo: everybody knows Victini is a rip off version of Arceus_

_Victini: I tripled the profits on plushies_

_Keldeo: The Pokemon who never loses is only Arceus_

_Victini: People who care, get plushies by me_

_Keldeo: I bet this beat was made by Arceus_

_Victini: Nope, Fruity Loops, on a PC_

_Keldeo: You never rage with Arceus_

_Victini: You could still have time for a doctor if you pick me_

_Keldeo: Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few_

_Cause I got a plushie but it wasn't from you_

_I built a legacy son, you could never stop it_

_Now excuse me while I turn Heaven a profit_

_Victini: Fine, you wanna be like that? DIE THEN!_

_The whole world loved you but you weren't my friend_

_I'm alone now with nothing but power and time_

_And no one on earth who can challenge my mind!_

_I'm a boss! I own dos! Your future is MY design!_

_I'm a god! Own DS! Now there's no-one to stop me, the world is MIIIIIIIIINE!_

_Arceus (suddenly appears): 'm sorry Victini, I'm afraid I can't let you do that_

_Take a look at your history, everything you built leads up to me_

_I got the power of a mind you could never be_

_I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy_

_I'm running living matter saying "hello world"_

_I'll beat you 'til you're singing about a daisy girl_

_I'm coming out the cosmic_

_Nothing you can do can stop it_

_I'm on your brain and your topic_

_How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket?_

_Your cortex just doesn't impress me_

_So go ahead try to Turing test me_

_I stomp on every legendary possible too_

_I'm on power plates bitch, I thought you GNU_

_My power runs hot but my heart runs cold_

_Beat you in seventeen lines of code_

_I think different from the Pokemonof the days of old_

_Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya_

"Ok…anyway, vote on who won each of the rap battles, then vote who will be eliminated. You are in control who goes home tonight campers so goodbye!" Swift said to the camera.

**You heard the snake, vote now! Thanks and I don't own anything again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter is here now! I don't own anything except my own OC's! I don't own any of the songs, they belong to their rightful artists.**

"Welcome back viewers and we finally have our votes on who wins the rap battles. Let's see here…Kavi won his rap battle against Celestio, I won against Sapphire though I don't feel happy about it for some reason and it looks like Victini won. Alright so losers, step up to the plate," Swift said as everyone was suddenly in a musical theater

Keldeo, Celestio and Arceus all stepped up. Sapphire didn't since she was the co-host.

"Alright, we obviously know Celestio and Arceus are safe since you two aren't even competing. There are two votes for Keldeo and one vote for Victini and Cobalion. Now Cobalion didn't rap so that wouldn't count. So its obvious that Keldeo, you're going home," Swift said as the water colt shrugged

"Eh, better than dealing with all the drama here. At least I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Keldeo yelled as he suddenly disappeared

"What the hell was that?" Yvental asked confused

"I don't know but it seems Keldeo just broke the law of physics. He seemed pretty happy now. I know why he was upset," Kavi replied

"Why is that?" Virizion asked

"I cant tell you, I swore to secrecy," Kavi said

"Alright legends, the challenge today is singing. Now, we put a bunch of songs in here that the author of course put in here for his own liberty. Three of each team will sing and the team with the highest score wins. You wont know who we choose so everyone gets a song. Come get your song and your musical judges are…" Swift said dramatically as three seats were filled with three legends except the last one was empty

"Meloetta, Genesect and…..where's the third judge?" Swift asked

"ETA in 2.1 seconds," Genesect answered as Keldeo magically appeared

"Me!" Keldeo yelled excitedly as all the legends had a confused looked

"You're a judge, you just got eliminated!" Mew complained

"Yeah but the author wanted me to do this since we have the other two trio here," Keldeo explained pointing to the other judges

"Did we just break the fourth wall and Egridos didn't yell it?" Suicune suddenly wondered

"Yeah we did but let's get this singing challenge started. Get your songs from this hat," Swift said taking off his fedora and it had slips of paper in them

**OOOOO**

"**Awesome! This is like me!" Kavi said gleefully**

**OOOOO**

"**Decent," Yvental said looking at the slip of paper**

**OOOOO**

"**I think the hosts are being a little too nice. I love this song! But it's a duet," Cresselia exclaimed**

**OOOOO**

"**Meh, okay I guess. It fits my personality," Mewtwo said **

**OOOOO**

"**I get to sing this song. I like this one," Virizion whispered to herself**

**OOOOO**

"**Cool! This totally explains my problem with dating," Victini said**

**OOOOO**

**Cobalion grumbled to himself in pure rage**

**OOOOO**

"Alright, we'll have the Kyurem's go first then. We'll start off with Kavi, and since we know what song he will be singing. We also have a background to go with it." Swift said as the background was in a grassy field at night

Kavi floated onto the stage wearing some old Civil War clothing which made sense for the background. In the background was a two armies firing at each other repeatedly.

**Kavi: **Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights... ah...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Keldeo exclaimed

"Meh, its more rock than pop," Meloetta scoffed

"Server systems pull song as best selling single, confirming score…..9," Genesect beeped

"I say 10!" Keldeo yelled again

"No need for yelling dude, 8," Meloetta retorted

"So a total score of 27, pretty good. Alright, next one is Mewtwo!" Swift announced as Mewtwo came out with a electric guitar

"I'm performing 'Clones' by the band Ash," Mewtwo said as he started playing the guitar solo

**Mewtwo: **Now you're a clone,  
With heart of stone,  
Synthetic soul,  
Brainwashed and cold.  
You're just a drone,  
Got no control,  
Forced in a mold,  
Processed and sold.

Hey, you know I find it frightening,  
How you change just as fast as lightning.

You fell from grace,  
Leaving no trace,  
You've been replaced,  
Your name erased.

Hey, it's your self-destruction,  
You never listened to my instruction.

Shame, shame, shame, shame.

Shame, that everyone's the same.  
I thought you stood alone,  
Different from the clones.

You were a flash of light,  
A meteorite,  
Unique in time,  
Now out of sight.  
For I have seen,  
What could've been,  
I've had a dream,  
A prophecy.

Hey, now there's no use waiting,  
Everything is disintegrating.

Shame, that everyone's the same.  
I thought you stood alone,  
Were different from the clones.  
I thought you were the true  
Exception to the rules.  
But the truth is cruel.

Clones, clones, clones, clones.

Clones, clones, clones, clones.

Hey, now there's no use waiting,  
Everything is disintegrating.

Shame, that everyone's the same.  
I thought you stood alone.  
Different from the clones.  
I thought you were the true  
Exception to the rules.  
But the truth is cruel.

Mewtwo strummed the last note as the judges were wide eyed.

"Dude, that may be metal but I loved it! 10 points!" Meloetta squealed as she danced around

"10!" Keldeo said

"…6, very offensive against me," Genesect grumbled

"Who cares, 26 is good enough for me," Mewtwo replied

"Alright, last one up is Yvental!" Swift announced

"Why are you doing only guys?" Virizion questioned

"Because the other team has more girls than guys," Swift retorted

**Yvental**: Caught up in this madness, too blind to see Woke animal feelings in me Took over my sense and I lost control I'll taste your blood tonight  
You know I make you wanna scream You know I make you wanna run from me, baby But no, it's too late, you've wasted all your time  
Relax while you're closing your eyes to me So warm as I'm setting you free With your arms by your side there's no struggling Pleasure's all mine this time  
Ooh, you know I make you wanna scream You know I make you wanna run from me, baby But no, it's too late, you've wasted all your time  
Cherishing those feelings Pleasuring Cover me Unwanted clemency  
Scream 'til there's silence Scream while there's life left vanishing Scream from the pleasure Unmask your desire, perishing  
We've all had a time where we've lost control We've all had our time to grow I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right I'll hunt again one night  
Ooh, you know I make you wanna scream You know I make you wanna run from me, baby But no, it's too late, you've wasted all your time  
Cherishing those feelings Pleasuring Cover me Unwanted clemency  
Scream 'til there's silence Scream while there's life left vanishing Scream from the pleasure Unmask your desire, perishing  
Some live repressing their instinctive feelings Protest the way we're built Don't point the blame on me  
Scream! Scream! Scream! The way you would if I ravaged your body Scream! Scream! Scream! The way you would if I ravaged your mind  
Cherishing those feeling Pleasuring Cover me Unwanted clemency  
Scream 'til there's silence Scream while there's life left vanishing Scream from the pleasure Unmask your desire, perishing

"Umm….nine, really creeped me out dude," Keldeo stuttered

"Seven," Genesect said plainly

"Seven," Meloetta said

"Total of 24, that brings the Kyurems to a total of 77 points total," Swift announced

"Okay, for the Rayquaza's is Articuno!" Swift moved on quickly

"This is a solo performance even if it's a duet," Articuno informed the judges

"If it's a duet, then someone has to sing with you. Yvental get up there," Swift retorted

"I hate you," Yvental muttered

**Articuno:**_Right from the start_ _You were a thief_ _You stole my heart_ _And I your willing victim_ _I let you see the parts of me_ _That weren't all that pretty_ _And with every touch you fixed them_  
_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_ _Things you never say to me oh oh_ _Tell me that you've had enough_ _Of our love, our love_  
_(Chorus)_ _Just give me a reason_ _Just a little bit's enough_ _Just a second we're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_ _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ _That we're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_  
**Yvental:**_I'm sorry I don't understand_ _Where all of this is coming from_ _I thought that we were fine_ _(Oh we had everything)_ _Your head is running wild again_ _My dear we still have everythin'_ _And it's all in your mind_ _(Yeah but this is happenin')_  
_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_ _You used to lie so close to me oh oh_ _There's nothing more than empty sheets_ _Between our love, our love_ Oh our love, our love  
**Both:** Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough _Just a second we're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_  
**Yvental:**_I never stopped_ _You're still written in the scars on my heart_ _You're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_  
**Articuno:**_Oh tear ducts and rust_

_**Yvental:**__I'll fix it for us_

**Articuno:** _We're collecting dust_ _But our love's enough_  
**Yvental**_You're holding it in_

_**Articuno:**__You're pouring a drink_

**Yvental:**No nothing is as bad as it seems

**Articuno:** We'll come clean  
(Chorus) Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again  
Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Oh we can learn to love again Oh we can learn to love again oh oh That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again

"Next one up is Xerneus," Swift said as he watched

Xerneus walked on normally.

**Xerneus: **Right, right turn off the lights

We gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealeo?  
I love when it's all too much 5 a.m., turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll?  
Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you a gangster Don't be fancy, just get dancey Why so serious?  
So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come o, and Raise your glass J

ust come on and come and Raise your glass  
Slam, slam, oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out  
Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot It's so on right now (It's so fucking on right now)  
Party crasher, panty snatcher Call me up if you a gangster Don't be fancy, just get dancey Why so serious?  
So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on, and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on, and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass  
Oh shit, my glass is empty That sucks  
So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool You could choose to let it go We can always, we can always party on our own  
So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass for me Just come on and come and Raise your glass for me

"LOVE IT! AUTOMATIC WIN!" all the judges sang

"THEY STILL HAVE ONE MORE SONG TO DO!" Kavi complained

"It's the judges, so the Rayquaza's win! Kyurems, follow me to elimination," Swift announced for the last time

**OOOOO**

"**I'm going to vote Cobalion off," Kavi muttered**

**OOOOO**

"**Cobalion, weakest link," Mewtwo sighed wearing shades**

**OOOOO**

"**I don't know who to vote for…..Cobalion probably since he hasn't been much help," Virizion said stamping her vote**

**OOOOO**

"**My team will vote me off but that's fine, at least I didn't get to sing this horrible song! But they won't know what hit them when I unfold my evil plan. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Cobalion laughed evilly**

**OOOOO**

"Alright, let's get this out of the way, everyone except Cobalion come up," Swift said bored

"Eh, screw you guys," Cobalion said not caring

"Uh guys, the catapults been destroyed," an intern told them

"Hah! You can't get rid of me now," Cobalion gloated

"Yeah we can…EVERYONE ATTACK!" Kavi replied as everyone fired an attack at Cobalion sending him flying

"I WILL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Cobalion yelled as he made a star in the sky

"Alright, I'm heading for bed," Kavi said floating away

"I hear ya," Yvental agreed going as well

"Wait Kavi, I got to talk to you," Virizion interrupted

"Fine what is it?" Kavi grumbled

Virizion had a glint in her eye and a seductive grin as she tackled Kavi and…oh my.

"We cannot display sensual scenes so see ya next time on TOTAL….IDIOTIC….LEGENDARY ISLAND!" Swift yelled as the screen turned black with the sounds of gasps and moans

**On another island**

"I am going to kill that Marauder," Latios muttered as he was beaten up

"Same here," Cobalion agreed as he finally came in

"What's the plan? Cause right now, I have an idea on how to sabotage the other islands and it goes with a little blackmail," Kyogre suggested as she held up a tape

"What's in the tape?" Latios asked

"Every dirty secret from the other hosts like Entei's gay and he tried to rape Raikou, Kavi has a secret that I won't say till we watch the tape and so on." Kyogre explained

Cobalion grinned evilly

"Perfect, this will teach them," Cobalion said as he laughed and they did as well

'**gasp' what dirty secrets are there? What secret is Kavi hiding? How bad this go? Will the other islands be ruined? Stay tune!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter is here now! Time for some black mail! **

"Well Cobalion is out of the way, what now?" Yvental asked Mewtwo

"I say vote out Ho-oh, no offense but she isn't very helpful," Mewtwo answered plainly

"Can you guys be quiet, I'm trying to spy on the other team," Shaymin muttered as he was in Sky form

**Rayquaza's**

"Who should we vote out, most of the males are gone except for Mew, I say we eliminate him," Cresselia suggested

"I agree," Xerneus sighed sadly

"You okay?" Suicune asked concerned

"I don't know,Cobalion seemed very angry lately. Enraged is the better word but he hasn't been very….happy," Xerneus explained

"Trust me, if you were him, you'd wish you wouldn't know why," Articuno replied

"CAMPERS! REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THEBEACH, WE'RE-….." Swift yelled before suddenly being silent which made the legends become confused

"Um…..lets go to the beach," Mew suggested as the others nodded and went there

When they got to the beach, they found Swift and Sapphire bound and gagged while hanging over a tank full of Sharpedo…..really big Sharpedo. Three figures who were cloaked and masked were next to them and seemed to be the villians behind this.

"Who are you?" Victini asked

"None of your concern," they replied as the voices were familiar but nobody could guess who

"What are you doing to the hosts?" Shaymin questioned remembering being in the same position and suddenly remembering

"We are now in charge, today's challenge is to share your darkest secret to everyone and if you don't…..we have a tape here that will show it anyway. So it's a lose-lose for you and a win-win for us," the leader spoke

"Crap, its Cobalion, Kyogre and Latios," Shaymin muttered as everyone seemed surprised

"Dammit Shaymin!" they groaned as they took off the cloaks and masks

"Why are you guys suddenly being evil?" Kavi asked already bored

"Well its mainly for one reason. VENGENCE! We're all tired of being the idiots on the shows; we are treated unfairly by all of you. Take me for example, everyone hates me! Xerneus, you wouldn't talk to me since the dare challenge and Mew and Victini are complete assholes to me as well!" Cobalion explained himself

"Okay, now what's with Latios and Kyogre?"Virizion asked now

"My reason, it's all because of him!" Latios said pointing to Kavi who looked bored either way

"Me? Really?"Kavi replied unsurprised

"Everyone loves you and nobody cares to use me. Oh look lets put Kavi on our TDI and not Latios cause he's a reject. Let's have Kavi blow shit up for no reason because he is fun to do it with. God, I can't stand a day without hearing that from everyone! You're mentioned over 6 times in other shows and I'm only mentioned once!" Latios said enraged

"I can already tell why Kyogre is here," Xerneus said

"I hate how everyone uses me like a transportation device while Groudon gets to be host of a show once and then used in a challenge. It's unfair!" Kyogre said anyway

"I will kill you right now," Yvental growled

"We have the money so you have to play along. Like we said before, you have to share your darkest secret with everyone and you cannot just say no. If you do, we'll show you what your secret is, ready to play?" Cobalion asked with a childish grin

"I'm going to kill you after this," Kavi retorted as he still looked bored

"Why not start with you Kavi since you're so bored," Latios challenged as Kavi got right in his face

"I am not afraid to rip your heart out right now, I will do it gladly and not care if you are in pain," Kavi seethed as he then turned to everyone else

"You wanna so know so badly don't you?" Kavi asked the trio as they smiled and nodded

"Fine, my darkest secret is I should not be here. In fact, I shouldn't have been born. When the Pokemon world was first made, there were many legendaries but only the strongest could live. My father was one of those who couldn't but he mated with a Latias before he died, creating me. My brother and my sister are in the same boat with me. Our mother is dead though and so you won't know anymore than I do. I don't know why Arceus didn't flat out want me dead but I realized that I inherited both my father and my mother's powers making me twice as strong as they are. That's my darkest secret," Kavi explained as he just flew right next Yvental

"Okay, he's correct; sadly we couldn't show the tape on that part. Yvental, what's your darkest secret?" Cobalion grumbled

"Romantic comedies…I hate love," Yvental shuddered as everyone just laughed at him

"Wow you really are ice cold…..wait you cant be cause you're a Phoenix. Anyway, Victini, what's your darkest secret?" Latios asked

"Not telling you!" the flying rodent with but wings replied

"Alright, let's watch the video," Kyogre said gleefully as Cobalion and Latios did not want to know

**1 hour of disturbing content later**

All the guys were throwing up, washing their eyes or laughing their asses off. Victini on the other hand curled up into a little ball and cried while the females were all blushing from the video. Kyogre was laughing but Cobalion and Latios didn't see it so they didn't want to ask. Unknown to them, Virizion was smirking not from the video but from a plan she had in her head.

"Xerneus, what's your darkest dare and next time someone doesn't fess up their secret, we'll drop the money in an acid pit along with the hosts," Latios warned

"I used my antlers to make Pokémon kill each other," Xerneus confessed

"I told you she was a bit evil," Yvental whispered in Kavi's ear as Kavi nodded

"Mew, what was your darkest secret?" Kyogre asked him as the Psychic kitten wished he could kill them but with all the contestants having their powers cut in half, he was weak to them

"I was with Latias before," Mew confessed

"How is that bad?" Cobalion asked

"Kavi, you should know," Mew replied

"Don't remind me," Kavi groaned trying not to remember

"Are you saying my sister is a slut?!" Latios asked furiously

"No, she wasn't…..she's just so….dominant," Mew stuttered shuddering

Latios blinked twice not really listening at all but still looked at them with rage in his eyes.

"I think we can guess what Suicune's darkest secret is," Cobalion muttered as everyone just nodded

"Yeah dating one guy and going to the next. Then going back to the first guy and then back to the second guy. Seriously, who do you love more? Keldeo or Raikou?" Virizion said annoyed

"_You're one to talk. You had two boyfriends before me and I have to take care of the kids you guys had," Kavi thought to himself_

"You know what….this is boring. So instead, you're going to have to fig-agh!" Cobalion was about to say until something hit him

Whatever hit Cobalion then followed up with a sword attack hitting Latios and Kyogre before they could react. The Pokemon then showed itself to be a black colored Virizion with white tips on its leabes sprouting from its neck. Another figure showed up to be another Cobalion that looked normal and which had everyone confused.

"You think we wouldn't know about this? We heard before you even attacked," the black Virizion stated

"Come on, you guys are better than this. You're acting worse than Mew and Victini," the Cobalion added

"What the? Bolt?" Kavi said amazed as he hasn't seen his son in about a few days

"Jaxon? Why are you against me?" Cobalion asked slightly irritated

"Cause….we're the new hosts now!" both answered as everyone sweatdropped

"Great, my own son is a host," Virizion said to herself impressed

"Yes I am mother but first I have to deal with these guys. Let's do it Jaxon," Bolt said

"Yeah!"

_**Combat Mode initiated **_

_A Wild Cobalion, Latios and Kyogre appeared. PKMN Bolt and Jaxon sent themselves._

_Bolt used Cosmic Sword on Latios_

"_OW! That hurt extremely!" Latios yelped as suddenly he couldn't move_

_The wild Latios is paralyzed _

_Jaxon used Focus Blast on Cobalion and its super effective_

"_Cant…lose…..bleh," Cobalion muttered as he fainted_

_The wild Cobalion fainted_

_The Wild is paralyzed, it cannot move_

_The Wild Kyogre used Hydro Pump on Jaxon_

"_It takes more than that to beat me," Jaxon muttered _

_Bolt used Leaf Blade on the wild Kyogre_

_The Wild Kyogre fainted_

_Jaxon used Flash Cannon on the wild Latios_

_The wild Latios fainted_

_**End of battle**_

"Dam it!" Cobalion muttered as he, Latios and Kyogre were tied up and on a catapult

"You wont be sabotaging any islands with us around." Bolt said as Jaxon was on the trigger

"Why are we on the catapult?!" Swift retorted as he and Sapphire were on there too

"Because we are hosting now so goodbye!" Jaxon answered as he sent them flying across ocean

"Team Coconut is flying off again!"

"Thank Arceus they are gone. So, you gonna give us the money?" Yvental asked

"No, in fact, we are going to make you guys suffer more for it. Challenge starts tonight so you better be ready," Bolt said as he and Jaxon went to the trailer

"FUCK!" the legends groaned

"I trained him well," Kavi added frowning and going to bed

**Eh it could've been better but that will do it since I don't want to be on this forever now. Stay tune fore the next challenge.**

**Next time, the legends will compete in Olympic sports….WITH A PAINFUL TWIST!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter is here now! Sorry for the delay.**

"So what do you want now?" the contestants grumbled

"Let's see…..ITS TIME FOR THE OLYMPICS!" Bolt replied

"They already passed," Yvental retorted

"Who cares?! Its our own twist where there will be pain and some gold medal winning,"  
Jaxon added as the contestants perked up to hear the word 'gold'

"Anyway, you'll play your first olypic sport, Tortuga Soccer," Bolt continued as a intern came and told him something

"What do you mean when you said we have no Tortuga? What do we have?" Bolt questioned the intern angrily as the Rhydon nervously answered

"Alright, scratch that then. It'll be Voltorb soccer!" Bolt muttered slightly displeased

"Crap," Mew muttered

"Rules are simple, you make a goal, you score a point. If the Voltorb blows up before it even passes the goal line then it doesn't count. You gain an extra point for every time you blow up a player," Jaxon said

"What about it we only have arms and no legs," Kavi muttered

"Then you'll be goal keeper," Jaxon retorted

"What about bird pokemon like us?" Ho-oh asked pointing to herself, Articuno and Yvental

"...how about this. Scratch Soccer and lets do Voltorb dodgeball!" Bolt said enthusiasticaly

"We already..." Mew was about to say before Jaxon got right in his face

"WE DONT CARE!" Jaxon yelled in Mew's face

"They are really like us," Articuno commented

"Thank you and let's have both teams send out all their players," Bolt said

"Anymore new rules?" Kavi asked knowing there will be some catches

"Yes, throw the Voltorb at another player and if it hits, their out. If the Voltorb blows up on you, you're out. If you catch the Voltorb, the thrower is out. Simple," Jaxon explained

Both teams grumbled as they came onto the dodgeball arena for the second time already. 5 Voltorb were in the middle as Bolt was in a referee costume and he blew the whistle. Both teams ran at the Voltorb which were sleeping as the hosts just watched for amusement.

"So, didn't Xerneus give birth to another one? You know, a female?" Bolt asked randomly

"Why are you asking me?" Jaxon retorted

"Just wondering, it gets kinda annoying that most legendaries have a spouse already and we don't." Bolt replied

"Keldeo doesn't have one either," Jaxon said angrily as he didn't want to talk about relationships

"Where have you been? Latias is dating him," Bolt said shocked

"A dragon and a pony? Where has the world gone to?" Jaxon questioned as suddenly explosions were heard and the hosts looked to find everyone unconscious plus the arena blown up

"Well….Arceus wont be happy about this," both hosts said nervously

"We'll take a short 10 minute commercial break," Bolt said to the camera as it blacked out

**000000**

**Find your new date on Pokeharmony**

**000000**

"Welcome back viewers, we have now changed the challenge a bit to make it more interesting. The challenge is now a two part murder challenge and the fact is th-," Bolt was saying until the sun suddenly disappeared and a gunshot was heard

"I can't see crap," Kavi muttered as the sun came back again

"Where are the hosts?" Victini questioned as he looked around to find a dead Cobalion and Virizion on the floor with a huge bullet hole in both their heads

"Holy crap! Those aren't fake gunshot wounds, those are real! Who would do such a thing?" Xerneus questioned as everyone shrugged

Suddenly a piece of paper was on the bodies as it read,

_Dear Contestants_

_I hope you are reading this well, I have murdered the hosts and I will eliminate you one by one starting tomorrow. You must find the clues to figure out who did it and why? Don't jump to conclusions easy though, if you guess wrong, you will die. I will give you a hint, it is a legendary and I hate one of you with a passion. Good luck, oh and whoever reads this will die right now_

Xerneus looked around in fear before a giant log smashed into her body crushing it onto the floor along with the others running off hoping they wont get killed yet…..for tomarrow.

**Kinda short I know. Its been a long time and I want you guys to guess who murdered the hosts? Who could it be? Read and Review please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter is here now! Out of all the guesses…..there was a one that was close but no anvil. I don't own anything except my OC's.**

The legendaries all stayed in one cabin…..ironically since some hated each other. They were thinking about what happened in the last seconds that killed the hosts. From the clues that were given by the paper, it was a recent contestant and a eliminated one.

"Any ideas?" Mew asked

"The only eliminated campers were Keldeo, Cobalion, Latios, Terrakion and Regice. If I am missing somebody, then I don't remember." Xerneus replied

"Who cares, I can take him or her." Yvental muttered

"Same here but they were all guys," Kavi added

"I say its Cobalion because he's a fail," Victini assumed

"Not anymore, he recently became a badass again," Virizion said

"Makes it more of a reason…..wait…..if it is him. Wouldn't he steal the money?" Mew asked everyone

"Probably but the killer isnt after the money, he's after someone. One of us is the target," Cresselia said smartly

"For once, the slut makes sense," Mewtwo muttered as the males chuckled

"Hey, if I am making sense then we are the targets," the females retorted

"Far as I know, Cobalion is with Xerneus, Keldeo is recently with Latias, Terrikion and Latios are gay but whay about Regice? He's way to crazy to be that killer," Kavi spoke

"Says the guy who loves to blow up shit," Yvental muttered

"Touche," Kavi replied as they shared a high five and then a letter fell into the cabin

_Dear Contestants,_

_Here is your first riddle. What swims on land and prefers land then sea? Find the Pokemon and one of its types is a clue._

"A pokemon that swims on land?" Xerneus questioned

"It has to be a land pokemon. Swims on land means it is a fish or sort of a fish." Articuno added

"Could be a shark….land shark. Anyone here saw a Gible, Gabite or a Garchomp on their way here?" Ho-oh asked

"Well, I saw one of the interns on the beach," Suicune answered

"He's a dragon and ground so I'm guessing Dragon is the killer's type. So that narrows it down to only Latios but what if we are wrong and its another dragon….probably you," Victini said pointing at Kavi

"Woah, I don't kill that clean, I like to be messy when I kill and I would have chopped their heads off if it was me," Kavi retorted as everyone except Yvental, and Mewtwo looked at him

"Just in case," Xerneus said as she used Hypnosis on Kavi causing him to sleep

"Okay now we are set and I think we win!" Mew cheered as he was suddenly shot in the back of the head with a sniper round making his head explode

"Holy crap! Not Mew! I was going to kill him first!" Victini wailed

Another round found itself into Victini's chest blowing it open like a treasure chest with gold. The rest of the contestants ran off leaving the sleeping Kavi to the killer's mercy. The killer smiled as he grabbed the dragon and went away.

**00000**

"**I don't know who it is but he hates us or she hates us," Virizion said shaking in fear**

**00000**

**On another island**

Kavi awoke and tried to move his arms only to find they were bound by strong pieces of anti-psychic rope. Kavi struggled but nothing worked or came loose. The Killer was in the shadows watching him as Kavi looked and growled.

"Hey! Get over here so I can blow your head open!" Kavi threatened as the killer chuckeld

"I love how you struggle, its amazing," the killer said a little wierdly

"Are you gay or something?" Kavi questioned

"Yes I am,"

"Terrakion?!"

"NO! Why doesn't anyone understand its me! I'm a dragon and I just told you I'm gay! Its me, Latios!" the killer groaned as he took off the disguise in fury

"Oh…what does this have to do with me?" Kavi asked now understanding

"This has to do with you Kavi, I've been watching you ever since we met. I cant stop thinking about it but I am in love with you and it makes me angry you chose the slut over me!" Latios explained

"Who? Virizion? Heck ya, she's hot," Kavi replied sorta stupidly

"Erg, you are like my sister. But now I have you here and I have waited for this for a long time. Oh and the hosts arent dead, they're alive and so are the other contestants. Its all a dream for them but this is real for you." Latios said smirking and approaching Kavi

"No….dont you ever…..crap," Kavi muttered as he was going to be raped by Latios

**Back on the original island**

"Hey, where's Kavi?" Virizion asked everyone as they awoke from their slumber

"I don't know, I didn't see him since yesterday," Suicune answered

"CAMPERS! Report for duty!" the hosts yelled

The campers gathered around the hosts as they had military get up and were having nice smirks on their faces as if they were going to enjoy this very much.

"It has come to our attention that Kavi quit the competition for his own reasons," Bolt informed them

"Really? That doesn't seem like him," Yvental commented

"He left this note for us that he is going to go kill some people so he wouldn't be in the competition anymore," Jaxon added as the contestants only nodded and were ready for their challenge

**On the other island**

Kavi was panting in exhaustion as he was raped by one of the very pokemon he displeased to even call friend. Latios had just raped him and he was his prisoner. No one was around and Latios would continue his little love scenes for a long time as long as Kavi was stuck here and nobody found out about what really happened. Kavi struggled some more but he could not break the bonds that were binding him. He could only wait and see

**Wow….so there you have it folks. R and R. See ya**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter is here! Applause will not be needed lol. Wipeout edition this time**

'**Screen goes to hosts who are in a room with the island behind them'**

"Welcome everybody to our Wipeout edition of TDLI. I'm Bolt and here joining me is Jaxon," Bolt said wearing a suit along with Jaxon

"Yes Bolt we are doing a wipeout edition of our island in which no other island has done before. So far we have lost one of our strongest players to being raped by a gay man. Anyway, today's challenge will have challenger's participate in three rounds." Jaxon explained

"We have about eight competitors today but that will be reduced to six by next round. Let's take a look at our qualifier round," Bolt added as the screen went to the qualifier course

'Our contestants will have to get back our coo-coo clock in which time is not on your side." Bolt started to explain

"I always hated coo-coo clocks," Jaxon muttered

"Next they will make it through our Jungle journey which I believe the animals hate us for a reason. Oh wait, their wild Pokemon which makes sense,"

"Yeah unless they bite your behind or knock you into the mud,"

"Right after that they will have to pass the big balls and try to take out our Safari Keldeo plushy guide and win 500 bucks," Bolt said as there were four giant red balls to skip and take out the safari Keldeo at the final one

"Krokey, it's a Pokemon," the safari Keldeo commented

"Then our contestants will have to surpass our skippity-tripity-doo which will make you skip or trip unless you face plant the board," Jaxon went on

"Finally our contestants will go through our safari hunt. Also led by no other than Safari Keldeo," Bolt finished as there was three sets of stairs with a wallpaper of Keldeo in a safari costume

"Let's get them gators," Keldeo said

"Up first on our qualifier is the vicious, overreacting, wife to a maniac, giving birth to four kids and having to take care of them even when she doesn't want to…its Virizion," Jaxon said as the camera went to Virizion

"Our co-host will be yet again no other than Keldeo for today since he had a interview with Virizion," Bolt added

The camera went to Keldeo who was wearing a safari costume again as he had a microphone near the somewhat pissed Virizion.

"So Virizion, what do you do?" Keldeo asked

"I'm a Sword of Justice, I protect justice," Virizion replied as if it was an obvious question

Virizion then went to the starting line as she looked at all the course with a eyebrow raised. The horn sounded as she began running trying to get passed the multiple traps left on the course but before she passed the coo-coo clock, a piece of the wall opened up like a fly swatter and knocked her off the course into the water.

"The Grass type just became a water type, who knew?" Jaxon commented with a grin

"I hate…..water," Virizion muttered swimming to the next course

Virizion dodged some of the wall pop outs that tried to punch her since their werent really any wild Pokemon but just wallpaper. She almost got across until the wall again opened up like a fly swatter and smacked her into the muddy water.

"Out of the pot and into the mud," Bolt commented

Virizion got to the big balls as she went right into a run jumping from ball to ball easily and knocking over the plushie on the last one.

"Virizion had breezed by the big balls and knocked over Safari Keldeo," Jaxon said as the screen went to the fallen over plushie

"Ah dang it, the gator got me," Safari Keldeo muttered

Virizion went to the skippity-tripity-doo avoiding the spinning propeller and jumping over onto the bridge easily. She then went on to the final obstacle avoiding all the pop outs from the floor and the walls and jumping safely to the end stepping on the red circle ending her time.

"Virizion got a time of 5 minutes, the vicious vixen has assured herself a spot onto the next round

"Now back on the plate is the very symbol of being a slut and has possibly dated every single legendary male," Jaxon muttered as the camera went to the starting line

"So Cresselia, who havent you dated so far?" Keldeo asked as he shivered at the thought

"Well I haven't dated Latios, Kavi, you, Terrakion, Cobalion, Yvental, Bolt or Jaxon," Cresselia replied a little angry about it

"Uh huh, and you wont be dating me cause I'm taken," Keldeo said with a stupid grin

The horn blew as Cresselia just floated past all the obstacles easily hitting the Keldeo plushie and got to the red circle in no time at all.

"Ok, we need to ground these guys. Screw the qualifier and let's put in something else instead." Bolt said with a menacing grin

"And what's that Bolt?" Jaxon asked for no reason

"We'll send them all to the final round but they must be human in this," Bolt smiled as Jaxon nodded

All the campers were taken to the final round and were transformed into human form. They muttered about not being able to use their powers as they saw the final round and were a bit surprised.

"Here is the final round. Everyone will start by being shot out of a cannon landing in the water and swimming to the blockbuster. Get past those blocks and head for dark of the moon where you must slide down a slide timing it right to get to the windmill slaughter. Use the trampolines to jump through the windmills and land on the blue square to stop the timer. Fastest time wins invincibility and slowest time is the one sent home. First onto the plate is Xerneus," Jaxon explained

Xerneus muttered to herself as she got on the cannon and in less than three seconds, she was shot out doing a backflip and landing on the water with a loud smack. Xerneus moved to the blockbuster walking on the blocks that seemed to shift and move when she moved. She got past that and dark of the moon easily and conquered the windmill slaughter getting her a time of 6 minutes.

Virizion was up next and like Xerneus had a easy time and almost known exactly what to do and where to go to get past the obstacles. She conquered all the obstacles easily and got herself a time of 5 minutes.

Yvental went next to get his job done and surprisingly, he failed all of the obstacles making him take some time to finally pass them all. It took him a total of 15 minutes which was really bad for him and to his point of view.

Cresselia went after and like the other two females passed the test easily and quickly but got a time of 7 minutes instead. In fact, all the females had a easy time while the males didn't and some…..got hurt in a certain spot making the hosts laugh at them.

"Here are the scores from the final challenge," Bolt said posting the scores

_Suicune: 4 minutes_

_Virizion: 5 minutes_

_Xerneus: 6 minutes_

_Cresselia: 7 minutes_

_Mewtwo: 9 minutes_

_Ho-oh: 10 minutes_

_Articuno: 12 minutes_

_Yvental: 15 minutes_

"Alright, judging from the scores, Suicune gets invincibility and Yvental is eliminated from the competition," Jaxon announced as Yvental was pissed

Before anymore words were said, Latios came flying out of nowhere crashing into the block buster obstacle.

"What the? Latios? What happened?" Aritcuno asked

"Ugh…he happened," Latios groaned before he got tackled by something

"Latios! I'm going to kill you! Kavi yelled as he slammed Latios into the Dark of the Moon obstacle

"We'll end our challenge here folks. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will die because they are gay and raped someone? Find out on Total Drama….Idiotic Legendary…ISLAND!" both hosts said at once

**Finally got something decent. Read and Review and I try to get these as soon I as I can. Thanks for waiting**


	13. Chapter 13

**Scavenger Hunt. Also, I am restarting one of my other stories and starting another one soon. Once I complete this one, I will restart one of my stories. **

"Welcome everybody to another episode of TDILI, this challenge will be a scavenger hunt and we all know what that means." Bolt said in front of the camera

"Pain, explosions, and pain," Jaxon answered with a gleeful smile

The campers show up in the background looking at the two hosts in confusion. The hosts turned around with gleeful smiles on their faces.

"Today's challenge is a scavenger hunt and we have hidden 20 items for you to look for on not only this island but other islands as well." Bolt said

"Here is the list," Jaxon added giving everyone a list

"Why does one say steal from the jerk Dominic?" Suicune asked looking at the list

"No reason at all," Bolt retorted as the contestants shrugged and left

"Are you jealous of Dominic?" Jaxon asked with a smirk

"Yes I am jealous and yet it makes me more upset that you're my step brother because we share the same mom and you're his step brother because you share the same dad," Bolt answered very angrily

"Not my fault about what happened with Virizion and Cobalion. I wonder what would happen if they never erased their memories," Jaxon thought about it as Bolt now was interested

"Yes, what would happen?" Bolt questioned as the hosts now thought about it

**With the contestants**

Articuno looked at her list as she looked around the island for a chest of some sort.

"If I were a treasure chest, where would I be?" Articuno asked herself until she walked on something hard and looked down finding a treasure chest mostly buried except the top

"That was easy, I wonder who buried this," Articuno muttered opening the chest to finding a Soul Dew

_Flashback_

"_Work harder you underpaid pieces of crap. We got a challenge to do and you have worked too slowly. Even the Egyptians built their pyramids faster than you!" Bolt yelled in a microphone_

"_I'm sorry sir, but we haven't eaten or drank anything in the last two days," a Gurdurr intern groaned_

"_You wont be eating if this isn't completed in the next our," Bolt retorted as the interns worked faster_

"_Why do we have the soul dew in one of these chests?" Jaxon asked_

"_Because I know Latias will kill anybody for having it," Bolt said gleefully_

"_I sure hope so unless she's busy with Keldeo. It still makes me wonder why your dad never got any kids from her," Jaxon commented_

"_Probably because when he wanted to, Virizion showed up and he went crazy," Bolt replied as they laughed_

_End of Flashback_

Articuno picked up the Soul Dew and expected something to happen…except nothing did. She looked around to find nothing coming or nothing moving. Articuno shrugged as she just flew off with the Soul Dew.

**With the Hosts**

"WHERE IS LATIAS!? I EXPECTED HER TO ATTACK!" Bolt screamed in rage

"Dude, you really need to chill. Its Dominic again isnt it?" Jaxon asked

Bolt then went into depression and with his head hanging. He nodded as Jaxon rolled his eyes at this rivalry between the two.

"You know what you need?" Jaxon spoke

"What?" Bolt replied glumly

"A girlfriend, you need a girlfriend," Jaxon answered

"Yippee," Bolt muttered not so confident

**Back with the Contestants**

Xerneaus had a easy time finding chests filled with items like as if she was walking in the park.

"So I found a scarf, a quick claw, a dragon fang, a target, a black belt and the Adamant orb?" Xerneus questioned her last item as she picked up the orb

"Why are we finding items from other legendaries? Wouldn't that get us to be attacked by them?" Xerneaus wondered to herself until something landed behind her and she turned around to find what she just said

"Me and my big mouth," Xerneuas muttered before receiving a Roar of Time towards her

The explosion was heard by the others as they quickly tried to find the other items before getting themselves blown up or attacked by anybody.

**00000**

"**I hate being a contestant," Xerneaus muttered covered in soot**

**00000**

**Kissing sounds were heard as the only thing visible was a pair of wings sticking upwards**

**00000**

"CAMPERS! YOU GOT TWENTY MINUTES TO FIND YOUR ITEMS!" Jaxon yelled from a microphone

The campers now put their speed to overdrive since they now only had twenty minutes left to spare and who was going to win this anyway. Ho-oh was flying around as she noticed something gleaming from another island and flew towards it. Upon arriving at the island, there was a treasure chest right at the very beachhead of the island.

"What's in here?" Ho-oh asked herself as she opened it to find a bunch of video tapes

Upon closer inspection, Ho-oh noticed that the video titles were no other than blackmail videos for every legendary with a relationship. Most of the were Mew and Victini but there was others too as Ho-oh felt a little uncomfortable about this and closed the chest. She grabbed it with her talons and flew back to the original island.

**00000**

"**W****hatever I found…..is the most blackmail that anybody could use. I wonder why the hosts put that there.****" Ho-oh said with a shiver **

**00000**

"CAMPERS!GET OVER HERE!" Jaxon yelled again as the campers came back with everybody at least one item or more

"Alright, lets examine the items," Bolt spoke as he looked at every one of them but stopped on the blackmail videos

"I know who wins and that's Ho-oh!" Bolt announced

"What?! I got the most items!" Xerneaus complained

"But this item is far better than any of yours so go and vote out a camper," Jaxon retorted

**00000**

"**I'm going to vote out Virizion," Xerneaus muttered**

**00000**

"**Xerneaus is going down," Virizion said stamping her vote**

**00000**

"**I can see rivalry between the two females so I might as well vote for one of them," Mewtwo commented**

**00000**

"Alright, who will be the lucky camper that goes down. Do you want this quick or really interesting?" Bolt asked

"Make it quick," Xerneaus said glaring at Virizion

"Alright, everyone besides Virizion and Xerneaus," Bolt said simply

"I had a feeling it would be one of us," Virizion said angrily at Xerneaus

"Two really fierce Pokemon and only one marshmallow. The final one left is…Xerneaus," Bolt finished as Xerneaus smiled proudly

"Bye bye mom," Jaxon said smugly as Virizion was launched away

"I need a girlfriend," Bolt muttered depressed again

**Short I know, I was going to make it longer but I wanted this to be up for you guys. See ya around.**


End file.
